21st hunger games
by IngeIllusion
Summary: An Hunger games SYOT
1. Reaping district 1

I'm going to write the reapings from one of the districts tributes POV. I don't really know how to write the POVs after that. If you have any suggestions let met know.

**The reaping, district 1**

I turned around in front of the mirror. My white dress with a lot of shiny glimmers swings around my legs. I sigh. I love new dresses, but I hate this occasion. When I walk down stairs my father isn't home, as usual. He's always working and when he's not he helps training the careers. I just can't understand why he does that.

When I arrive at the square it's already filled up, because I'm late. When I look around my heart stops. Tyler, Tyler Russo. He's a boy from my class on who I'm having a crush on for a while. I soak into happiness when I hear her horrible shrill voice, the voice of our escort. My breathing falters when she puts her hand in the bowl filled with names. 'The girls tribute who is going to represent district 1 this year is, Kiara Madely!' My mind just blacks out. I stumble to the stage. I can't really remember what happens after that on the stage, only that the boys tribute is some black haired gug who's name is Winter Dollisainger. The last thing I can remember till I wake up in my bed in the train is that my father came to say goodbye. Guess what he did. He just stood there in the corner of the room, starring at me. When the peacekeepers came to take him away he mumbled something that sounded like goodbye. Then I just started crying. I just hoped he could show he loved me for once or at least have some faith him me. But he already expected I was going to die.

I hope you enjoyed reading and please review if you want

Think I will have the next one up by tomorrow


	2. Reaping district 2

**Rabio Curber's pov**

After I checked all the toils I set up next to a small hole in the fence, I walk to my sleeping spot. I arrived at a big tree at the outer corner of district 2. I looked around and when I'm sure no one is watching I quickly climbed into the tree. The tree house I build when I was eight is well hidden in the leaves. It's small, but good enough. The only thing I really miss are my parents. I will never see them again, be able to hold them or tell them how much I love them. Seventeen years after the rebellion. Suddenly peacekeepers stormed in houses and took people with them. Every day they executed people at the main square and everyone had to watch. Apparently they found lists with the names of rebels. My parents spoke about the rebellion, but a knew they were rebels. Every day we feared for their death. One day it happened, peacekeepers took my parents, I ran after them screaming and crying, but I knew there was nothing I could do to save them. After they got executed I ran away to hide. I really wanted to run away, run away from all my problems, run away from the bastards who killed my parents. I couldn't, the fence was charged 24 hours a day. Now I've lived for 4 years in this tree house. I steel my food and clothes from the rich people, they have enough either way.

I still have the dress I wore at the last reaping. It's white with a little bit of lacing. I pull it on. Ugh, I hate dresses. I look if the coast is clear, I slip out of the tree and walk to the square.

**Tibin FeeMark's pov**

I ran into my room and closed the door. I heard him storming upstairs. I'm disgusted, I can't understand why he is doing this. He slams the door open. He looks angry, so I'm surprised when his voice is calm when he starts talking. "Listen Tibin, please do this in honor of your mother." "You have to volunteer and win this game." I think about my mother, I've never really met her. Well when I was one. She was eighteen and got reaped for the eighth hunger games. All I know is that she died, my father never talks about it. He got depressed, but he knew he had to raise me, so he got over it. Now he wants me to volunteer. I really don't get why. Does he want to lose his another family member, his own son? "What if I don't make it?" I guessed at the thought. "You won't Tibin ,although you almost never showed up at the training, you can use a bow quite well." I saw you couldn't look at me anymore. "It's time Tibin, we have to go."I stand up and walk to the door. We walk quietly to the square. Fifi Feater, our escort is already standing on the stage. Our fight ensured us being late. The girl who got reaped was a small girl who is like 12. Her name is Rabio or something. No one seems to care about her. I get nervous when Fifi reads the male name. David Flare. His parents were holding him tight and didn't seem to make any effort letting him go. They look around with hope in their eyes. This was my moment. "I volunteer." I see smiles appearing on the faces of David's parents. Peacekeepers pull me to the stage and I have to shake hands with the girl and then I have to get in a room. The only person who comes to visit me is my father. He tells me he's proud of me and that I'm going to win. Then he holds me until the peacekeepers come and take him away. I'm left alone.


	3. Reaping district 3

**Jewel Lucas's pov**

I slip into my little brother Lava's room. I find him starring outside the window. I quietly walk to him until I stand right behind him. I lay my hand on his shoulder and say with an lower voice: "Young man, please come with me." He lets out an scream and immediately turns around. His face is all covered with fear. When he sees my laughing face, he relaxes a little bit. "Jewel please stop sneaking up behind me and scare me to death." Then a big smile appears on his face and he starts laughing with me. After a while we have to go put on some neat clothes for the reaping. Our parents are already waiting for us downstairs. They look worried. They're not worried about Lava, I know that. His name is only in there once. They're worried about me. We needed so much tesserae that my name is in there for 57 times.

**Riley Wickenson's pov**

I quietly walk behind my parents to the square. This day is horrible for them. Of course it's horrible for everyone, but for my parents it's worse. 7 years ago, on this same day, on the same square, my older brother got reaped. We all had to watch everything on our little tv. We had to watch and see him die. I crazed and didn't want to go out of my bed for more than an half year. It made me very self-absorbed.

I can see the pain in my parents eyes when I walk to the 15 years old girl section. They want to keep me as close as possible. They can't effort to lose me.

When our escort walks on stage I see the fear coming up in every child's eyes. I don't have fear anymore, since my brother died I don't feel many emotions anymore. While the video is played, I'm not really paying attention. Then he puts his hand in the boll and pulls out a little paper. Then I hear it, my name, Riley Wickenson. Right after I hear a loud scream and know it's my mothers. I see her running towards me. Peacekeepers hold her back and force me to walk to the stage. When I'm on the stage I see my father trying to calm my mother down. It isn't really working since he's also crying. Then the boys name got called. Lava Lucas. When the peacekeepers want to take him away, a older guy that looks exactly like him screams he volunteers. His name is Jewel Lucas, his older brother. We shake hands and they take us inside.


	4. Reaping district 4

**Reaping district 4**

**Hugo Nisthern's pov**

After I saw the last three knives landing in the rose, I cast a glance on the clock. It's time. I pull the knives out of the board and clean everything. I walk to the dressing room of the trainings center. My clothes for the reaping are already there. I take a quick shower and put the clothes on. Then I walk outside. My father is already waiting for me. I just wish my mother could be here. I never knew her, she died when she gave birth to me. I push those feelings away. I'm strong, I have to be strong. From this day on, I will fight for her. I'll show my dad she didn't die for nothing. While we walk to the square and discuss some tactics.

**Linnea Markel's pov**

For the last day I pulled my fishing rod in. Again a big fish was dangling on the hook. I catched 5 fishes today, 3 small ones and two really big ones. My mother will be happy when I come back with this big catch. When I arrive at our small wooden house, my mother's face looks worried. When I open the door she runs to me and embraces me. "Linnea, I was so worried, why are you so late?" I throw a glance at the clock. I see that the reaping will start in five minutes. "Sorry mom, I didn't knew I was gone for such a long time." I can't take a shower now, so I just put on my dress. My skin still smells like the salty seawater. I love this smell, it takes me back to the sea, but I see that my mother doesn't like it at all. She picks up my little brother and we run to the square. When we arrive our escort is already on stage and she just wanted to read the girls name tribute. "the girl that will represent district 4 this year is, Linnea Markel!" I was out of breath, because I had to run this fast, however my breathing still falters. My mother gives me a hug and then she pushes me to the stage. I see it's hard for her, but she doesn't want to bring me in trouble. On the stage I wait until the male tribute gets reaped. Eventually there's a career named Hugo Nisthern who volunteers. I shake his hand and before they can take me inside I faint.


	5. Reaping district 5

**Wisteria Blue's pov**

I walked from the mental disorder center to the square in the middle of district 5. I feel empty. I'm basically left with nothing now. I've been in the mental disorder center a lot to visit my mother. It was always hard, but this was worse. This afternoon the door bell rang. My aunt, that's where I live now, opened the door and I saw a peacekeeper standing in the doorway. He brought the terrible news. My mother was already crazed out, but today she totally freaked out. She killed herself. He escorted me to the mental disorder center. They already had laid her in a coffin and closed her eyes. I couldn't stay long, not that I wanted to, because of the reaping. Now I'm walking with my mind totally blacked out. The square is full packed. I don't make the effort to search for my friends. I can't speak to anyone now, I'm too big of a mess. Our escort is a dark man with a funny capitol accident. I can't really hear the girls name he calls, but I a girl in the 12 year old section that starts to cry. Her mother is screaming and pulls her close. No one will ever hold me like that. Tears roll over my face and then 2 words come out of my mouth. "I volunteer!" I scream hysterically.

**Thornjay Scorpii's pov**

I feel Traves's soft lips on mine. My hands rush through his hair. I feel the heat building up in my stomach, when he pulls back. "It's time dear, we have to go to the square." I give him a disappointed look and he starts to laugh. We both already have put on our clothes. While we walk to the square he grabs my hand. I see eyes full of hate on faces of people. It doesn't bother me anymore. We walk to the eighteen year old male section. This year is our last reaping, we can survive this, together. The dark man who's our escort walks on the stage. For the girl tribute someone volunteered. His hand is in the boll with the boys names now. "The male tribute who will represent district 5 this year is, Traves Realman!" It felt like my heart stops beating. I can't live without them, I really can't. My thoughts rushed through my head. I just couldn't let him go in a arena and let him get killed. The first thing that came up in my mind was to volunteer and that was what I did.


	6. Reaping district 6

**Camas Speare's pov**

This reaping will change everything for me and Kailee, my little sister. Well not the reaping, but the games. I have to keep her away from our dad. I can't let her get beaten up like my father does with me. While I'm in the games Kailee will stay at my uncle's house. Then I'm going to win the games and when I come back Kailee and I can live a good life in the

**Zephyre Bree's pov**

I start to gasp, while I'm running behind beck. His long legs ensure that he can run so much faster than me. I know I can't beat him, but I always try. When I arrive at the orphan house he already got inside. He's waiting for me on the couch in the living room. His sparkling eyes are laughing at me when I come in. We sit down for a while and drink something. I look around me and when I'm sure no one can hear us I start talking. "Listen Beck, I got this strange feeling." "My life feels empty and I got the feeling I can only improve my life by volunteer today." His eyes which where sparkling just a moment ago, are now filled with fear. It will be hard to leave him, he always supported me with everything. Suddenly I see something in his eyes, that understands me. "I think I understand it" he mumbles. I've thought about several times, but I never had the courage to do it." His eyes turn down. Suddenly I bow to him and embrace him. I've never really touched him before, but this feels good. For me it really feels it improves our friendship. Then it's time to go.

**Camas Speare's pov**

Kailee is standing behind the 17 year old male section. She smiles at me. I know she's having a hard time right now, but she also knows it's the best for both of us. For the girls someone also volunteers. A girl with auburn hair and sharp cheekbones. Her name was something like Zephyre. I don't evens see who the male tribute is. I look for the last time at Kailee, I know I will see her one more time, but her face gives me courage, and then I turn around and scream I volunteer.


	7. Reaping district 7

Sorry for my late post, but I'm in a test week on school. Hope you enjoy reading :(

**Morgan Tresean's pov**

Nini, Calibur and I Walk through our district. We're walking to my house where our clothes for the reaping are. Most of the time when we have a day off, we go to the forest on the other side of our district. We love the forest. the forest is the only place where we feel free. We especially always go there on the reaping day. We can clear our minds and forget about the fear we may get reaped. My mother is waiting for us in the living room and I can see from her face that she's angry. "you guys are late" she says. We run to my bedroom and get ourselves dressed. I see my father rolling his eyes when we come back downstairs. My mother cuddles my little sister and is constantly saying how pretty she is. When she throws a glance at me I can see the envy in her eyes. I know she hates this dress, maybe that's the reason that I wear it. When we walk to the square everybody is quiet, it's because everybody is scared. Nini and Calibur, live both in the orphan house, so they always go with us to the reaping. Nini and I walk to the female 15 years old section after we gave Calibur a hug. I hold Nini's hand while our escort pulls out a name. When he reads out the name I think I almost crippled her hand. I feel all the emotions bowling up in my head. I don't want to go in the arena, but this year I have to. Nini, Calibur, my parents and my little sister come visit me. I hold back my tears while I'm saying goodbye, but in the train, I burst out in tears. 

**Ladon Faire's pov**

I lay down the axe and look at all the tree trunks I smashed into smaller parts. I put all the tree trunks in the wheelbarrow I took with me and take them all to the back of my parents lumber shop. My little brother is working to make the tree trunks to lumber. He loves the shop and he will probably take over the shop. My parents wanted that I would take over the shop in the first place. I don't want that at all. I hate this shop and working in it. I feel like I'm nothing. Just someone who works and doesn't accomplish any goals. "Come on little kid, time to go to the square." He looks at me with a devilish look. We don't like each other. Our clothes are similar, I hate it. Our parents are already waiting in the shop and we walk together to the square. I leave my parents without saying a thing. They wouldn't care if I got reaped. The girl who gets reaped is a shy girl, her name is Morgan. When our escort reads out the male's name, I feel relieved. It's not me, only one more year and then I'm safe. I see a little boy escorted to the stage, who falls several times on the little stairs. When he turns around I see what the problem is, he's blind. He could never win the games. He would get killed immediately. Then I know it. It's meant to be. I have to volunteer, then I can finally show the world I am somebody. When I scream the words I look around. I find my parents and show them a big grin. They're totally shocked.


	8. Reaping district 8

**Belle shea's pov**

I was cleaning up our stall at the marketplace while Glade was helping our last customer for today. His bright voice and his way of talking was really handy at this point. He always smiles when he talks to people. I love his smile. I'm lost in my thoughts when Glade pushes me and I almost fall. We both start to laugh and take the herbs which aren't sold back to my house. My older brother Parker is waiting for me in our little self made wooden house. Glade goes to his own house and they will meet each other again on the square. I laugh when I see Parker's reaping clothes. It's an old shirt from my dad which it's oversized and pants from when he was 14, which are really tight. We give each other a hug and then we walk to the square. Glade is waiting in the left corner of the square. We all have to go to a different section and I feel lonely. From my spot in my section, I can see Glade really well. I just can't stop starring and get totally lost in his face. Suddenly a girl who's in my class gives me a nudge. I turn around and look at her with a strange expression on my face. "it's you, you're reaped" she stutters. My stomach turns inside out and I almost throw up. Peacekeepers carry me to the stage and I let them take me.

When I'm inside Parker comes first to say goodbye. He cries. I've never seen him cry. When glade comes to visit me I collapse. His sweet face, I will never see it again. He makes me promise him to try to win, for him. Off course I will try, but I can never win. When the peacekeepers take him away he screams his last words. "I Love You!"

**Axe Vye Kaltin's pov**

After I stabbed the last knife in the tree next to our house, I go inside. I put the knives on our worktop and go into the living room. I see my father sitting in his big chair and walk to him. He looks up from his book when he hears my footsteps. "Are you ready?" he asks with his loud voice. "I always was" I say with a sincere overtone. I regret that I'm not living in district 1,2 and 4. When I was younger I looked up to the careers. I started training with my father when I was 7. When I was 12 we agreed I could do it on my own. This year is my last chance. I trained for 11 years now, almost every day. My father escorts me to the square and I wait for the reaping to begin. The girl who gets reaped is in some shock, she isn't paying attention at all. When it's the boys turn, I volunteer and I see my father starring at me with a proud face.


	9. Reaping district 9

Sorry I didn't upload for some weeks. Last week I was in Spain, further I'm not feeling that well, since my boyfriend broke up with me after a 3 years long relationship.

But here is the reaping for district 9, have fun reading!

**Nire Kiin's pov**

My father yells at me out of his big chair. I was wandering through the grain fields and totally forgot the time. I just stare at him and see his big mouth moving up and down. I hear his words, but I forget them as fast as I heard them. When he's finished I give him a nod, like I always do. I always do what my father says, because he's so successful and when I'm older I want to be as successful as him. I put on the reaping dress that my mother laid down on my bed. It's a light pink dress. In my eyes it's too much, everyone will notice me in this dress. I put my hair in 2 braids. My mother guides me to the square. She hugs me goodbye. I'm standing alone in the 17 years old girls section. I'm not really good at making new friends, so I don't have any. Our escort is a friendly, weird looking woman. The girl who gets reaped is a small twelve year old. Her older brother grabs her and won't let her go. There's isn't someone in their family who can volunteer for her. I see my mother behind all the sections. I realize I have to do this. So maybe I can show that I'm as good as my father. If I win this thing, he will be so proud. So I volunteer.

**Ferrick Mavelyn's pov**

While I'm harvesting the last few corn cobs, my friend Aaron is walking up to me. "Reaping time dude." I make a goofy face. We walk together to our boss to pick up our money. Since my mother died in an accident and my father is in a wheelchair I'm the one who has to bring in the money. We change at Aaron's place and walk to the square. The 15 years old male section is already packed. We only have to wait a few minutes till the reaping begins. We make fun off our escort, who's skin is purple. The girl is a volunteer. She volunteered for a girl with she had no relation with, so I think it's kind of awkward since, we don't are a career district. While Aaron and I are talking about our escort, she reads out the boy's name. "Ferrick Mavelyn." I can't finish my sentence, my breath falters and I feel like I'm going to faint. I have to fight, I'm this years tribute.


	10. Reaping district 10

I try to stop my horse and look over my shoulder. I see Aidan riding behind me. He stops right next to me and looks at me quizzically. I laughed. "I bet I'm at the orphan house first!" I say with a grin. He looks at me like I'm crazy. "Okay, 3, 2, 1, go!" I squeeze my legs and the horse starts to run. We ride through small streets and finally arrive in the street of the orphan house. Luckily I arrive just before Aidan. We leave our horses in the stable and run upstairs. We go to our own room to get dressed. When I'm finished I go to his room. We had been chatting for a while when Ms. Ludcherance. "It's time for the reaping" she says with a grim face. She walks further and I look at Aidan. He looks back and we burst into laughter. "Looks like she can't wait till she loses a child as a tribute" he laughs. We walk down and assemble with the other orphans in the living room. We always have to walk together to the square, I hate it. When we arrive at the square the elder children go to their own sections and Ms. Ludcherance brings the younger children to their sections. I say goodbye to Aidan. "See you soon brother." He smiles at me and then he walks to the 16 years old male section and I walk to the 16 years old girls section. I feel lonely now, standing her on my own. I try to find Aidan, but I can't see him. Our escort is a man with a golden skin and silver hair. It looks awful and I'm laughing in myself. He walks to the girls bowl and takes out a name when I see Aiden. He rolls his eyes at me. "Ariana Hale!" I gasp, I can see Aidan's eyes growing bigger. I feel someone grabbing my arm and I get carried away. I feel nothing anymore. I can't go into the arena. I can't leave Aidan alone in the orphan house. I'm his only family. I start to cry. I don't care everyone is watching, I'll be dead soon. "And the male that's going to represent district 10 this year!" Our escort screams. I don't want to listen to this anymore. "Well I think we have a family duo this year, Aidan Hale! I don't only have to go into the arena, I also have to compete against my twin brother.


	11. Reaping distric 11

Sorry for this late post but I was on vacation and after that my internet broke down. Hope you enjoy reading this reaping!

**Kindra Lekey's pov**

I'm walking past the cemetery to get to my house. cemeteries always scare me to death. Unluckily I have to walk it every day from my house to school and back. Today I went to the meadow next to my school to meet my friend Nate. His house is nearby our school, so I had to walk past the cemetery by myself. Although it's in the middle of the day the cemetery has some dark hanging around it. My heart makes a little jump every time I hear a sound. I go with my eyes along all the graves. I'm just scared there's something wrong. Suddenly it looks like someone is sitting on his knees. I walk into the cemetery. When I come nearby the man I gasp. The man is holding is hands on his throat. When he sees me he sticks his hands out to me. Slowly I walk closer to him. He whispers something. "Air, can't breathe." I still stand there just staring at him. "I.. I'll get help," I stumble. I run to the nearest house and tell them the story. Then we hear a loud gong. "Go to the reaping kid!" "We will they care of the man." I watch them run into the cemetery. I walk to the square. When I'm in the section, all I can think of is the man. I wish I could have helped him myself. Suddenly I hear my name and I look up. Our escort looks over the square, searching for something, someone, me.

**Jensen Allistar's pov**

I run of the stairs to get down first, Chase is just behind. Luckily for me I get to the kitchen first and I turn around to smile at Chase. I look in the same scrawny green eyes as I have and the same wavy blond hair. "I would train harder if I were you little bro" He smirks and eats some of the small bread which is standing on the table. My mother starts to moan about why we always have to be so competitive. That we have to think about the games and everything like that. We both laugh which only makes her more angry. My dad calms her and we walk start to walk to district 11's square. When we split sections I shake my brothers hand. "After the reaping some training?" "We better do!" Then we go to our own section and wait till it starts. The girl who gets reaped is a girl smaller than me, but older. I really want this to get just over with, but we can't. We have to hear this horrible mess every year and see all those children die. I see all the boys around me all afraid. I look at them, who will it be this year? That boy with the big eyebrows. Or will it be that boy, who wears a suit way to big for him? "And the boy who will represent district 11 this year is, Jensen Allistar!


End file.
